A Date With The Pierces
by sanquittany
Summary: Santana's date goes nothing like she pictured it would.


Santana smoothed out the non-existent wrinkles on her white top and lime green shorts, before trying to fix her already perfect hair.

"This looks good right?" Santana asks the blonde who was sitting on her bed, aimlessly flipping through the magazine.

"Yes, you look hot," the blonde says, yawning before setting the magazine in her hands aside.

"Fabray, this is not a joke. I have to look amazing for this date," Santana snaps, pulling her navy blue leather jacket on and zipping it up halfway, before unzipping and leaving it open.

"Lopez, you look good. I don't get why you're nervous. It's not going to matter to Brittany, even if you showed up wearing dishrags. She'll still think that you're smoking," Quinn tries to reassure, tapping her foot with impatience.

Santana had called Quinn over to help her decide what to wear for her date with their blonde best friend. The Latina had not once asked for Quinn's opinion on anything, asking questions and answering them herself, and after two hours, the latter had now had enough of her best friend's ridiculousness.

"I know that, but I still want to look good for the date" Santana says in exasperation.

"S, it's not like it's your first date with her. You look amazing. And I know that she's going to know that too. So please, can you just be satisfied and go now? Besides, I have plans with Rachel," Quinn rants.

"God, you and Berry just want to get your sweet lady kisses on," Santana smirks, before grabbing her purse and car keys.

"For the millionth time, her name is Rachel," snaps Quinn, "And you are so whipped by Brittany. Sweet lady kisses? Really?"

"Please, Q, that's one of the cutest things Britt has ever said!" Santana defends, a dreamy look on her face as she thought about her girlfriend.

"Oh no, don't you dare do that. I don't like talking to sappy, love-sick, whipped Santana"

"Q, you should be nicer about helping me getting ready for dates. You'll need mine when you go on dates with Berry," teases Santana.

"I won't need anyone's help. And even if I did, I would go to Brittany. You're too stubborn and judgmental to take help from," retorts Quinn, hazel eyes sparkling with amusement.

"Mean! I'm going to remember these words when Britt and Berry force us to go on double dates. Remember that night in our second year of cheer camp?" Santana smirks, knowing she had the upper hand in their friendly banter now, before strutting out of the room, making Quinn stumble over her own feet as she chased after her.

"You wouldn't dare! Santana Lopez!"

* * *

"I am so, so sorry!" exclaims Brittany, when she opens the door for Santana.

"Please don't tell me you're cancelling now?" asks Santana, disappointment and disbelief evident on her face. Brittany looked like she was dressed for their date, with her black shorts, black and white striped top with the red heart, black suspenders and knee high socks and boots.

Brittany had worn it the day Santana had serenaded the blonde in front of the Glee club, for the first time, on Valentine's Day. It was one of the Latina's favorite looks on her and Brittany knew that.

"You know me too well," sighs Brittany, "But right now, it depends on you"

Santana's eyebrows scrunched in confusion so Brittany gently pulls her into the house before answered her unspoken question.

"Mom and Dad had to go out for some work dinner and they forgot to arrange for the babysitter. They knew we have a date, but poof, they just forgot. So now, I'm stuck taking care of Mackie and Damon. So, we may have to cancel tonight's plans. Or, if you want, we can all go out or something or we could just stay in because going out for a romantic dinner isn't all that romantic with two hyper-active 4 year olds," Brittany rambles, her face a comical mix of annoyance, disappointment and eagerness.

"You're adorable when you ramble," says Santana, placing a gentle kiss on Brittany's lips, catching the blonde by surprise.

"Thank you?" mumbles Brittany, smiling and pulling Santana closer, pressing their lips together again.

"Eww, there's kissing!"

Santana and Brittany pull apart when they hear the excited squeals, grinning sheepishly at Mackenzie and Damon, who came running into the living room in their sock footed pajamas.

"Hey munchkins," grins Santana, leaning down and holding her arms wide open.

"Tana!" the twins yell in unison, launching themselves into her arms. While Mackenzie had their father's light brown hair and big, chocolate brown eyes, Damon was a male of replica of Brittany, with his messy blonde locks and bright blue eyes. Somehow, the twins still managed to look exactly the same.

Santana sneakily tickles the toddlers in her arms, who laugh and kiss her cheeks, before wrapping their tiny arms around the brunette's neck.

The trio instantly starts chattering amongst themselves, Mackenzie and Damon telling Santana about their new game, as Brittany hangs back, smiling to herself.

It warmed her heart to see her siblings and Santana so comfortable and happy in each other's presence, not to mention that Santana looked so cute with the kids in her arms.

Brittany fondly watched them talk excitedly for around 10 minutes before clearing her throat.

"So, what do you say San? Wanna stay in or go out? It'll be all four of us either way," Brittany, says knowing that Santana was definitely not going to go home now.

"How about a movie and a nice dinner out with the littles? I doubt there's any food in the house," Santana teases, smiling at the twins who had already occupied themselves amongst each other, the brunette already forgotten.

"Hey! I did make dinner for them in the afternoon!" Brittany defends, pouting at her girlfriend.

"Of course, I was just teasing! You're my special unicorn Britt," Santana smiles, standing on her toes to kiss her girlfriend again.

"No kissing!"

"Now you remember me," Santana pouts, making Brittany giggle, before the former bends down to the twins' eye level.

"What do you think about going for a movie with Britt and I and having dinner after that?" Santana asks them.

"Yay for movie night!" cheer Mackenzie and Damon in unison, already heading for the door.

"Dame, Mackie, you guys are in your jammies. How about you go and change first? And jackets or sweatshirts please because it's a little cold outside," Brittany gently instructs.

"Okay Britty," the twins reply, running into their rooms at full speed.

"You're good at this _Britty_," compliments Santana, the biggest grin lighting her face up as the image of Brittany taking care of their children flashed through her mind.

"Why thank you," says Brittany with a smile and starts picking up the twins' toys, which are all over the living room floor, "And stop thinking about our future kids, I'll get all sappy and emotional."

"How do you know I was thinking about that?" Santana asks in disbelief, moving to help Brittany clear up the mess.

"I know you better than you know yourself San"

"Well, that is admittedly true," Santana shrugs nonchalantly, a satisfied smile on her face, "Will they need help changing or something?"

"Nope, they're into this independent thing right now, so they refuse to take anyone's help or advice," Brittany explains, sitting on the lounge chair and holding her arms open for Santana.

Santana smiles before she sits sideways on Brittany's lap, leaning into her girlfriend's embrace.

"What if they wear something absolutely mismatched and ridiculous?"

"Actually, they have a shockingly good sense of style"

"At least they're not nudists anymore," Santana offers and they both laugh when they remember the time the twins refused to wear anything but their diapers, no matter where they went.

"Why did you tell them it's cold outside? It's pretty warm"

"They don't know that," Brittany winks, "And mom wouldn't like it if they went out without at least carrying jackets"

"Oh okay," Santana says, before pausing in confusing, "Wait, where's Tubbs?"

"He's somewhere. I've kept his food and water out, so he should be good," reassures Brittany, smiling at Santana's concern for the cat she apparently hated so much.

"I'm sorry for having to cancel our date. I know you were really looking forward to it," Brittany apologizes softly, playing with a lock of dark brown hair.

"Hey, it's okay. I wanted to spend time with you and it's going to be even more fun with twins around," Santana reassures, kissing the blonde's cheek.

"Thank you," smiles Brittany, "But if a babysitter had been arranged, we could've gone out and come back and they would be asleep and then we would have had the house to ourselves," smirks Brittany.

"Well, when you put it that way, I wish we had a babysitter right now," Santana sighs, leaning her head against the blonde's shoulder.

"We're ready!" shout Mackenzie and Damon as they come running out of their room. Damon was wearing light denims with a white t-shirt and a grey jacket on top, with his white sneakers. Mackenzie was wearing a baby pink sweater tucked into pale blue pants and bright pink sneakers.

"You weren't kidding when you said they have a sense of style," Santana whispers, impressed and disbelieving at the same time.

"Told you so," smirks Brittany, before getting onto her feet and standing up, cradling Santana in her arms like a baby, making the brunette giggle and cuddle closer

This was what home felt like.

"But we can't tie our laces," Mackenzie sighs and Damon eagerly nods in agreement.

"That's okay, you'll get the hang of it soon," Brittany reassures, gently setting Santana on her feet, before bending down to tie Damon's laces as Santana did the same for Mackenzie.

"Now, we're ready to go!" Brittany cheers, making the twins clap happily, "San, do you want to drive or should I take my car?" Brittany asks.

"I'm designated driver all the time," Santana says, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Sure," laughs Brittany, "But not when we're in the bedroom," she whispers in Santana's ear, smirking internally when she sees the brunette to go bright red.

Santana could feel herself go hot everywhere, when Brittany's warm breath tickled her ear. She never knew how Brittany could go from being an adorable sweetheart in a one second, to a sex goddess in the other.

"Can we go? Please?" Damon asks, impatiently tapping his foot.

"Woah, what's the rush kiddo? But yes we can go now," Brittany laughs, grabbing her house keys as the three Pierce's walk out of the house.

"Santana, you coming?" Brittany smirks at the Latina who was still standing with a dazed look on her face.

"Yes, yes, I'm coming," Santana says in a rush, snapping out of it and quickly grabbing her keys and running out behind the twins, making Brittany laugh.

"We'll test my theory soon San, don't worry," she teases, as they quickly grab the twins' car seats from the garage and put them in Santana's car before buckling them in.

"Have I seriously never been on top?" Santana whispers, getting into the driver's seat.

"Once, maybe twice, but hardly," Brittany laughs as Santana starts the car and starts their special playlist.

"Well, I can't say that I'm complaining," Santana shrugs, as she pulls out of driveway, making Brittany laugh even louder.

Santana smiles after a few seconds when the blonde reaches over and holds her hand over the console, Mackenzie and Damon's excited chatter filling the background, as they quietly sang along together.

_There is no fear now, let go and just be free. I will love you, unconditionally._

* * *

"So which movie would you like to watch?" Santana asks, her and Brittany's hands clasped together, as Mackenzie and Damon walked on ahead, almost tripping over each other in thrill.

The twins start observing the various posters like they're million dollar paintings, and come to a sudden stop in front of one of them.

"Minions!" they decide, yelling out in unison

"Indoor voices guys," reminds Brittany.

"Sorry" they apologize, again in unison.

"Besides the fact that they look like mini versions of you, their choice of movie is also literally like yours," Santana laughs, squeezing Brittany's hand, "I'll buy the tickets and be right back," she says, but is stopped by Brittany.

"Hey, I'm paying. You're not paying for them too," says Brittany, gently trying to push Santana away from the direction of the counter.

"Seriously? We're going to have that argument Britt? Mackie and Damon are like my siblings, so don't be ridiculous. Just let me pay," dismisses Santana and proceeds to buy the tickets.

"San!" Brittany whines, "I wanted to take you out!"

"Honey, seriously? You're so cute with your pouting and whining, but we are not having this conversation. I'm going to go buy the tickets and I think you should collect our children," laughs Santana, gesturing to Damon and Mackenzie, who were dangerously close to wandering out of sight.

Brittany notices this and her eyes widen in alarm as she goes after them, Santana shaking her head at then in amusement. She walks to the counter and buys the tickets, when she feels someone tapping her shoulder.

She turns to the side to see an old lady, with pale grey eyes, looking at her with a big smile on her face.

"Oh, can I help you with something?" Santana asks politely, trying to keep the confusion and apprehension out of her voice. She never took well to strangers.

"Oh no dear. I just wanted to tell you that you have a beautiful family," smiles the old lady, gesturing to the young Pierces a few feet away, making the brunette turn towards them.

Somehow, Damon was now sitting on Brittany's shoulders and Mackenzie was in the blonde's arms, the twins clapping and cheering for some reason. Santana felt her insides warm at the sight of her girlfriend with her brother and sister, so innocent and carefree. Nothing could be more perfect that the sight in front of her eyes.

Wait, a beautiful family?

"Oh they're no-" Santana starts, but changes her mind at the last minute, "Yes I do. I don't know what I did to get so lucky," Santana smiles bashfully, blushing when Brittany catches her gaze and send a wink.

"You must have done something right!" laughs the old lady, before patting Santana on the back.

"You have something that most people can only dream of. Don't let her go," the old lady says, a slight reprimanding tone in her voice, which reminded Santana of her Abuela.

"I don't think I ever can," whispers Santana, a promise in her voice. The old lady nods approvingly before smiling wistfully at Santana, turning around and walking away as Brittany approached the Latina.

"What was that about?" Brittany asks curiously, putting Mackenzie down before doing the same with Damon after lifting him off her shoulders.

"Nothing, nothing," Santana brushes off, before leaning in and passionately pressing her lips to Brittany's. "I love you so, so much"

"I love you too San. So much," Brittany says, giving Santana that special smile which was specifically reserved just for her.

Their little bubble is popped when Mackenzie gently pulls at Santana's shorts.

"Tana, the movie will start," Mackenzie reminded, Damon silently agreeing with her with a nod of his head.

"Oh right! What would I do without you guys there to tell me these things?" Santana exclaims in a dramatic voice, making all three siblings giggle.

"C'mon then let's go," Damon cheers, grabbing Brittany's hand as Mackie grabs Santana's and the twins start pulling them inside.

"Snacks, guys?" Santana asks once they are inside, after looking at Brittany for approval.

"May I have a grape slushie please?" asks Damon politely.

"And me a blueberry please," says Mackenzie, before start looking up at her with matching pouts and puppy dog eyes. Santana laughs internally, Brittany had taught them well - she could never say no to the Pierce pout.

"Of course you can," Santana says part of her surprised that they asked so politely. She was so sure that they would march right up to the counter and order it themselves.

"They knew that they have to ask you politely if they want something, but please get them mini ones," Brittany whispers in Santana's ear and latter nods in understanding.

"Okay, you're the boss"

Santana walks over to the concession stand and smiles at the teenage guy, who's jaw immediately drop and he starts fumbling for the right words to say.

"Wh-what can I h-help you with?" He asks, stammering slightly as he looked between Santana and Brittany rapidly.

"I'll have two mini slushies, one grape and one blueberry," Santana says but pauses when she realises she didn't ask Brittany.

"Same as usual honey?" Santana asks, knowing what Brittany would want. The two girls had often made trips to the usually empty theatre for some quiet, alone time.

"Yep," Brittany grins.

"Okay," Santana laughs, "Please add one green apple and one cherry slushie, two popcorns with extra butter and a packet of sour patch kids," Santana says, flashing the boy a charming smile, causing him to fumble and enter their order wrong three times.

After a couple of minutes, he finally gets the order punched in and quickly gets their food ready.

"I hope you en-enjoy your movie," he says nervously.

"Thank you," smiles Santana, before turning around with swish of her hair and handing half their stuff to Brittany.

"That guy was so fascinated by you," Brittany laughs, as the walk towards the theatre and find their seats.

"Hey, you and him both," Santana teases, winking at the blonde before helping Damon and Mackenzie into their seats.

"Be careful okay? Try not to spill anything," Brittany tells them, handing then their slushies and popcorn, before Santana sits next to Mackenzie and Brittany next to her.

"I could get used to this, you know," Santana comments, as Brittany lifts up the arm rest before putting one arm around Santana, letting the brunette cuddle against her.

"Get used to what?" Brittany asks curiously, quickly glancing at her siblings to see if they were settled.

"You and I, out with Mackie and Damon, you know. It feels so...domestic and so right," Santana tries to explain, her nose scrunching adorably as she tried to think of the right words.

"I know what you mean San," smiles Brittany, "And one day, it won't be us and my siblings. It will be you and me and little Lopez-Pierces" whispers Brittany, gently stroking Santana's arm.

"Lopez-Pierce?" Santana questions with a small smirk.

"Yeah," Brittany says quietly, blushing and ducking her head in embarrassment, "It could be Pierce-Lopez too"

"No no. Lopez-Pierce is perfect," she reassures, "Santana and Brittany Lopez-Pierce," whispers Santana, their hearts fluttering at how amazing that sounded. They belonged together and nobody who had ever seen could say that they don't.

"It's meant to be"

"Fate laid a hand Britt"

* * *

The movie flew by, filled with the gleeful laughter and squeals of the twins. The theatre was luckily quite empty, so at least no one had to throw them out for making too much noise. Damon and Mackenzie sung along, usually with different words, whenever they could, but they could not match their older sister's enthusiasm. Santana couldn't help but smile at the three identical siblings - she had spent most of the time watching and listening to them. For Santana, they were definitely more entertaining and a lot more fun as compared to the movie.

As they walked out of theatre, the twins holding hands with Damon also holding Brittany's and Mackenzie holding Santana's, arms swinging to and fro between them.

"So, where would you like to have dinner?" asks Santana.

"We're too full for dinner," came identical replies from the twins.

"Guys, you didn't even eat anything," Brittany says disapprovingly.

"Britt's right. How about we make a deal?" Santana offers as they walk down the street.

"Yeah!" Damon cheers.

"'Tana's deals are nice," Mackenzie says, an approving smile on her face.

"Okay then," Santana laughs, "But let me ask your sister first"

"No, no, it's okay. San, you can make the decision," Brittany says, with a lopsided grin.

"Really? Are you sure?"

"Yes I am. I trust you with everything and anything," Brittany says, smiling when Santana's face lit up like the Fourth of July.

"Okay, so the deal," Santana says with pretend seriousness, "If the two of you eat a banana and half an apple each, we can go have some ice-cream for dinner and then we'll head back home. What do you say?" Santana grins, already knowing what the answer would be. Damon and Mackenzie's eyes light up with excitement and they start nodding frantically.

"Yeah!"

"Deal!"

"Well, let's go then," laughs Santana, looking at Brittany and blushing at the adoring look on the blonde's face.

"I wonder why we didn't hand the reins to 'Tana before huh?" Brittany smirks at the brunette who playfully sticks her tongue out in return.

"San, which place will have fruits and ice-creams both though?" Brittany asks after a couple of seconds.

"Oh, don't worry about that. Berry and Quinn had gone to this place which serves both. It's just around the corner actually. Q said that they absolutely loved it," Santana explains.

"Awesome"

The group reaches the said ice-cream parlor in a couple of minutes. The place had a very homely feel, especially for the Pierces, with the rainbows, fairies and unicorns adorning one of the walls. They had another wall which was covered with drawings made my little kids, a stack of paper and crayons on a table next to it. They also had a karaoke system and a jukebox and Santana smirked as she realized exactly why Quinn said Rachel had liked this place so much.

Mackenzie and Damon instantly squealed when they realized that they could draw over here so Santana helped them pick out paper and a crayon of their choice before they took a seat as Brittany quickly ran to the counter to get the fruit for the twins and menus for all of them.

The heavy-built, but kind faced lady behind the counter - Mrs. Martin, her name tag said - gave Brittany the fruit with a friendly smile on her face.

"Thank you," Brittany smiles, "I'll be back soon to order some dessert," she laughs.

"No worries, take your time," Mrs. Martin laughs and Brittany walks back to Santana and the twins - back to her family.

She sees the twins bent over their drawing in rapt concentration so she and Santana start feeding them their fruits, perfectly coordinated, without a word. They didn't need to say anything for the other to know exactly what was needed.

"San, aren't you hungry?" Brittany asks suddenly, mentally slapping herself for not asking her girlfriend before.

"Not that much, but if we're hungry after the sundae, we'll eat the dinner you made once the twins are asleep. Sounds good?" Santana says, raising an eyebrow.

"Sounds perfect"

It didn't take the twins' long to finish eating their fruit and the four of them were soon analysing the dessert menu.

"So, have we come to a decision?" asks Brittany after a couple of minutes, looking expectantly at her siblings.

"Hmmm, I want this," Damon replies, pointing to a sundae with vanilla ice-cream, topped with everything chocolate.

"I want this," Mackenzie states, pointing to a cookies and cream sundae.

"Are you sure you'll finish them?" asks Brittany gently.

"Yep"

"Okay then. But only this time are you allowed so much sugar," Brittany smiles, but it falters slightly when he thinks of the hyperactive-ness she'll have to deal with later, considering they consumed so much of sugar at one go.

"Don't worry Britt, you know their sugar rushes don't last that long," Santana reassures.

"Right," Brittany smiles, "What about you San?"

"Hmmm, are you up to sharing a triple sundae? It's with fresh berries, just the way we like it"

"Coffee caramel for you?"

"Yes please"

"And peanut butter cup for me?"

"Sure, along with mint chocolate?"

"That sounds awesome, so yep, l'm going to share it with you," Brittany smiles before getting up to go and order.

"A strawberry sundae, a cookie and cream sundae and a triple berry ice cream sundae with coffee caramel, peanut butter cup and mint chocolate," orders Brittany, smiling sweetly Mrs. Martin, who had a look of disbelief over the combination of flavors in Brittany and Santana's sundae.

"I'll have it sent to your table," she smiles after Brittany has pays.

"Thank you," the blonde grins, before skipping back to Santana and the twins.

"Guys, we're going home after this and we'll immediately do what?" Brittany asks, as Santana looks on with a fond smile.

"Pajamas, brush, bed," Mackenzie and Damon chant, knowing that they had gotten a lot of free reign tonight than they usually did, so they had to be well behaved and follow the rules.

"Wow, you guys are so smart," Santana compliments, making the twins blush and Brittany giggle.

The sundaes arrive in record time and Damon and Mackenzie gasp at theirs.

"Bestest thing ever," Mackenzie whispers.

"So awesome," Damon seconds, before the twins starts digging into their ice-cream sloppily.

"That good, huh?" asks Santana, her voice teasing.

They simply nod enthusiastically, their mouths way to full to say anything.

Santana and Brittany pick up their spoons, but not once do they eat their ice creams on their own.

Santana feeds Brittany and Brittany feeds Santana. That's simply how it works.

"You look like you're enjoying yourselves, seeing as half your face is covered in your food," says Brittany after some time, an amused smile on her face as the twins again just nod vigorously.

"If that's the case, you look like you're having the time of your life too," smirks Santana.

Brittany's face turns a bright shade of red at Santana's words and she quickly grabs a napkin, only to be stopped by the Latina.

"I'm kidding, it's not at all that bad," Santana laughs, leaning closer to Brittany's face to lick the tiny blob of ice cream on her chin before pressing their lips together.

"Hmmm, cold," Brittany hums against Santana's lips, before they pull away on Mackenzie's insistence.

"Kissing is gross," Mackenzie states for the millionth time, like it's the most obviously thing in the world.

"So you'll never have a girlfriend or a boyfriend?" Santana asks.

"No, so gross," Mackenzie shudders, making Santana and Brittany laugh.

"Mom and Dad are going to be so happy to hear that," Brittany giggles, "What about you Dame?"

"I like kissin'" Damon says through a mouthful of ice cream.

"Dame!" "When did that happen?" Santana and Brittany exclaim.

"We went to the park with mommy and he kissed Emily's cheek," Mackenzie informed, putting a spoonful of ice cream in her mouth.

"Go get your girl Dame!" Santana cheers, making Brittany look at her in disbelief before shaking her head with helplessness.

"What I am going to do with you guys?" Brittany sighs, shrugging her shoulders hopelessly.

"Same Britty," Mackenzie sighs, making Brittany laughing at look meaningfully at Santana.

Her sister's behavior was so much like little Santana's, it was wasn't even funny.

"Congrats San! Mackie's the first person you've influenced," Brittany teases, holding a spoonful of ice cream in front of her girlfriend's face, who happily eats it to avoid reacting to Brittany's statement.

"You're so cute," Brittany says quietly, pushing a stray lock of her girlfriend's hair behind her ear, making Santana duck her head bashfully, hiding her deep blush.

"San! Stop being so adorable!" Brittany whines, her signature pout gracing her features.

"I don't think that's possible," Santana says cockily, winking at the blonde.

"Definitely agree with you there," Brittany murmurs, accepting a bite from Santana.

The four of them finish the rest of their ice creams at a leisurely pace, Damon and Mackenzie dominating the conversation with detailed explanations, using their limited vocabulary, about their obsession with the newest games and cartoons.

"You guys are tired, aren't you?" Brittany asks when they finish their sundaes. There was tiredness in their eyes that the blonde recognized too well. Besides, Damon and Mackenzie were now on the verge of yawning.

"I thought they would have a sugar rush?" Santana whispers.

"I thought so too, but they didn't have afternoon naps today, so maybe that's why?" Brittany offers.

"Oh okay. So let's head home now?" asks Santana.

"Can we go the park for some time?" Mackenzie asks.

"Yeah, we can look at the stars and fall asleep," Damon yawns, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"Well, that's doable, right Britty?"

"Totally 'Tana," winks Brittany.

"That's purrfect," Mackenzie and Damon meow, grinning sleepily, before Mackie holds her hands out towards Santana and Damon does the same with Brittany.

Brittany and Santana laugh, but hoist the twins into their arms, making Mrs. Martin smile at them. Mackenzie starts playing with Santana's hair as Damon rests his head on Brittany's shoulder, his eyes fluttering.

As Mrs. Martin was watching them, she thought that if Brittany and Santana didn't look as young as they did, it wouldn't be hard to mistaken them as parents to the toddlers, considering they are carbon copies of Brittany and seem so comfortable around Santana, obvious from their interaction that her sass and spunk was slowly rubbing off on them.

"Thank you Mrs. Martin!" Brittany says, turning to owner, "The ice-cream was amazing and you're definitely going to be seeing us around more often!" Brittany promises and Santana nods in agreement.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it girls," Mrs. Martin smiles, "Just hang for a minute," she says hurriedly, rushing into the back of the shop and coming back out in a couple of seconds, with two large blankets in her hand.

"I heard you're going to the park, so take this," Mrs. Martin says, holding the blankets out towards the girls.

"Oh no, we can't accept this," Brittany says quickly, shaking her head.

"Yeah, we're probably not going to need it anyway," Santana says.

"Girls, do I look like I was asking you?" Mrs. Martin says, an instinctive motherly tone in her voice, "I insist, take it please. You can return it to me the next time you come back here," Mrs. Martin offers.

Brittany and Santana glance at each other before looking at Mrs. Martin. It was obvious that she was not going to back down, so they simply sighed, another glance making their decision final.

"Thank you," Brittany smiles, shifting Damon to one arm and accepting the blankets from Mrs. Martin.

"You're welcome," Mrs. Martin smiles, "And I better see you around here more often"

"You definitely will," Santana laughs.

"Have a good night girls"

"You too, Mrs. Martin," Brittany and Santana say simultaneously.

* * *

The couple walks in comfortable silence to the park which was barely two minutes away from where Santana's car was parked. Damon and Mackenzie were drifting in and out of sleep in the arms of two of their most favorite people.

In the five minutes it took them to walk to the park, Mackenzie and Damon were already fast asleep, snoring softly.

"Can we still go to the park for a while?" Brittany whispers, when Santana notices that the kids were already asleep, a slightly conflicted look on her face, before Brittany's question answered hers.

"Of course we can Britt. I wants me some cuddling under the stars," Santana winks, making Brittany giggle.

They silently walk into the park and closer to little pond, skillfully spreading one blanket open without disturbing the twins. They gently sit down, trying their best not to jostle the kids and wake them up. They adjust themselves in a way that Brittany and Santana are cuddling, with the twins in their laps and the blonde wraps the other blanket around themselves, her arms tight around the Latina.

"I'm sorry for canceling the plans for our dinner," Brittany apologizes again.

"Hey, Britt, I told you it's no problem. We have our forever, a million dates to go on. I had an amazing time with the three of you of today. I wouldn't trade this for anything else in the world," Santana reassures, placing a tender kiss on Brittany's cheek as the blonde pulls her closer.

"I had the best time today as well," Brittany smiles, "I spent the entire evening thinking about how amazing you're going to be with our kids San. Everything is picture perfect when you're there. I can't see a future for myself without you. You are my everything," Brittany whispers, her chest feeling light and happy as she confesses her feelings to Santana.

"I feel exactly the same way Britt. You've always been amazing to me, even more so after I was outed...I would've been miserable right now if I had stayed in my closet. With you, I can now imagine the whole thing. I can see us getting married. You'd be the most beautiful bride the entire universe would have ever seen and no one can convince me otherwise. I see a huge house, with a white picket fence. Oh and a tree house. A few dogs, definitely no cats - except Tubbs, because you know, it's Tubbs - and a pool definitely. Maybe even some chickens an-"

"Chickens?"

"Yeah, they're cute," Santana shrugs, "I see this little girl with dark brown hair and bright blue eyes trying to climb a tree and a young boy with blonde hair, chocolate brown eyes and dimples climbing right behind her to make sure his little sister doesn't get hurt. I see water fights, you and our son teaming up against me and our daughter. You get your butts beaten though, cause I'm awesome, but you look super sexy when you're all soaked in water and we steal in a few kisses when the kids aren't looking, because they start protesting and making faces at us when they see us do so, you know, because that's what kids do. I see all four of us cuddling in blankets by the fire place on winter nights with hot chocolate and marshmallows. Movie marathons, karaoke contests. I see myself chasing after our daughter's first boyfriend with a baseball bat, with you trying to calm me down. I see everything and so, so much more. But no matter what I imagine and how often it changes, you are always there by my side," Santana rambles, but comes to a sudden stop when she realizes what she doing and blushes, looking down at the grass when she realizes she might have said more than necessary.

Brittany looks down at Santana with wide, glistening eyes, dumbfounded. How did she get so lucky to be able to spend her entire life with someone so, so special like Santana?

"Hey San, look at me," says Brittany but Santana refuses to do so. She puts her finger under the brunette's chin, prompting her to look up and she reluctantly does so, her cheeks still red.

"You don't have to be embarrassed Santana, because that's exactly what I see in my future. I see you, for the rest of forever," whispers Brittany, as a few tears escape out of both their eyes.

"You do?" asks Santana softly, her eyes insecure.

"Of course I do. I see my mom and your mom spoiling our kids crazy. I see them wanting to be strong like your dad, carefree like mine. I see them having the most epic pillow fights and races with Damon and Mackenzie and Quinn and Rachel's babies and I see them complaining to us about how much Mackie and Dame cheat every time they lose. I see everything that you see. Maybe except the chickens but they're okay too. Ducks and unicorns are a million times better though" Brittany smiles and the girls look at each with a kind of love and hope that most people couldn't even imagine.

There bond was too strong to be broken by anything. Nothing could tear them apart, not anymore.

Santana's face soon breaks into a heart-stopping, breathtaking smile, a smile bright enough to light up the whole universe.

"I love you so much Brittany Lopez-Pierce"

Brittany's heart skips a beat at those words, a small giggle escaping her smiling lips.

"As I love you, Santana Lopez-Pierce"

* * *

**_Special thanks to Amy ( hemoverse) for proof-reading this for me!_**


End file.
